undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Royal Rumble 2012
Card 30 Man Royal Rumble Match; Winner receives a championship match at Wrestlemania 3! Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Angel © vs. The Undertaker YWE Championship Victor X © vs. Phenom YWE Tag Team Championship Mo' Money (Yung Kash & Bruizah) © vs. Negrolution (Shadow & Masheen) Background Royal Rumble Match - The one thing Blue Star has yet to accomplish in the YWE is win a Royal Rumble, can he do it? Double D is in sparkling form, people have tipped him to win the royal rumble, but his brother Phsycoz, 2010 Royal rumble winner and 2 time YWE champion may have other ideas. Dynamite also aims to win two successive royal rumbles in a row. And let's not forget Fayth who put Mr. Black out of action. There are many more players that could win this royal rumble, not to mention Stone Cold has said new superstars will be appearing in the royal rumble match, could they possibly win? Undisputed Heavyweight Title: Angel © vs. The Undertaker - After Angel seemingly ended Undertaker's career in the Hell In A Cell match at Judgement Day, Undertaker has returned and now sets his eyes at Angel and his Undisputed title. There is no way to run or hide, as it is now gun check time for Angel, This epic rivalry continues. YWE Championship: Victor X © vs Phenom - Phenom who has been in the YWE for almost 4 years now has finally gotten his one on one opportunity at a title that it took Victor X only 10 months to obtain, he feels that X is unworthy to be the champion and that he hasn't paid his dues. Victor X says he respects Phenom more than most wrestlers because of their style and says he will earn his respect by beating him 1 2 3 in the ring to retain his title. Will X's run continue or is it now Phenom's time to shine? Tag Team Titles: Mo' Money © vs Negrolution - Two of the most successful tag teams in YWE history go head to head yet again. Results *1. Bruizah attack Yung Kash for frustration of their loss to Negrolution. *2. Double D assaulted Victor X with a lead pipe after the match. *3. The match ended via Disqualification when Fayth attack The Undertaker during the match. After the match, Angel laid The Undertaker with a steel chair and then Fayth nailed The Undertaker both a spinebuster and the Fayth Bomb. Angel and his servant left as they look at their work onto The Undertaker. *4. Mr. Black made his shocking return as Fayth didn't believe it that the man that he put on the shelve has returned. Miscellaneous *Blue Star was doing an interview backstage saying that he done it all, but the only thing he haven't done was winning the rumble and then Rogan attack from behind and continued attacking him until he left. *Stone Cold Steve Austin say he hired new YWE superstars that will take part in the rumble, but out of nowhere, Grimez appeared and attack Stone Cold. 30 Man Royal Rumble Match Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs Category:2012